Pups Save Halloween
A Halloween collab between RockytheEco-pup and Tbrays30 Summary When Mayor Humdinger bans Halloween in Foggy Bottom, Bandit calls Smoky, Chris, and the PAW Patrol to come save Halloween for the city's kids and pups. Will they be able to save Halloween in time? Or will Foggy Bottom not have Halloween this year? Characters Main Characters: * Smoky * Chris * Bandit * Mayor Humdinger * Dustin * Ryder * Rocky * Chase Minor Characters: * Tundra * Skye * Security Guard Story Chapter One: The Ban It was a cloudy October afternoon in Foggy Bottom, Bandit was helping the stray pups decorate the Stray Pup Sanctuary for Halloween. Bandit: (says to himself) I love Halloween. It’s the one day a year that even stray pups get candy! Just then one of the strays walks up to Bandit. Bandit: Hey Dustin! Dustin:Hello Bandit Bandit: Hows the decorating going? Dustin: Good so far! (as he wags his tail in excitement) Bandit: You got your costume picked out for Halloween? Dustin: I’m going to be a cowboy! Bandit: Great choice! I’m going to be a werewolf! Dustin: Cool! Bandit: Thanks! Better get back to work! (leaves) Meanwhile at Foggy Bottom City Hall: Mayor Humdinger: Gosh, I HATE Halloween! Security guard: Why? Mayor Humdinger: Well, during my childhood, I was the victim of numerous Halloween pranks. They egged and tee-peed my house. They chased me down the street while trick-or-treating throwing eggs at me, and my parents wouldn’t let me eat any candy! Security guard: well why did they do this to you? Mayor humdinger: They did it to torture me! All trick-or-treaters are bullies! You know what? Security Guard: What? Mayor Humdinger: I should end this holiday all together! I’m officially banning Halloween! No trick-or-treaters, no candy, no costumes, no decorating, and no egging or teepeeing people’s house! Security guard: But sir….. the kids. Mayor Humdinger: I don’t care about the kids! If I allowed this horrible holiday go on, there might be another child being tormented. Security guard: What ever you think sir…... Mayor Humdinger: Have your men inform all the citizens of this new Anti-Halloween Law! Anyone who decorates or trick-or-treats will be arrested! Security guard: i will make sure they know sir. Mayor Humdinger: Great! You are dismissed! Security Guard: yes sir…. An hour later back at the Stray Pup Sanctuary: Bandit: The decorating is going great! I can’t wait for Halloween! Dustin: Me either I am so excited! Bandit notices a security guard walking into the sanctuary looking for whoever owns it. Bandit: May I help you? Security Guard: I am here to tell you that Halloween has been officially banned Bandit: What? Why? (he says with alarm) Security Guard: I really don’t know…. Bandit: This is terrible! Can we at least decorate? Security Guard: No that is now illegal Bandit: My favorite holiday, ruined! Security Guard: I am sorry….. but i don’t make the rules Bandit: (sighs) I know….Thanks for letting us know! (the security guard leaves) Dustin: Oh no! What are we going to do Bandit? Bandit: I know, let’s call Smoky, Chris, and the PAW Patrol! Dustin: Who are the PAW Patrol? Bandit: They are a group of pups who help people and animals out with their problems. My best friend Smoky is a training to be a police pup! Dustin: Wow so cool! i can’t wait to meet them Bandit: I’ll call Smoky! (takes out the pup pad Smoky gave him for his birthday and calls Smoky) Chapter Two: Yelp for Help At the Lookout: Smoky: (picks up the pup pad) Hello? Bandit: Smoky! Something terrible has happened! Smoky: What? Bandit: Mayor Humdinger banned Halloween! Smoky: Why would he do that? Bandit: The security guard who informed us had no idea. Smoky: Thanks for telling us! I’ll let Ryder and the pups know about this! Bandit: Thank you bud! Smoky: No problem! Smoky hangs up the pup pad just as Chris walks in the Lookout. Chris: Who were you talking to? Smoky: My buddy Bandit. He told me that Mayor Humdinger banned Halloween in Foggy Bottom! We got to tell Ryder! Chris: Yes we must! The two pups hop in the elevator and head to the top of the Lookout where Ryder was eating lunch. Chris: Ryder! we have a problem Ryder: What’s up? Smoky: Bandit just called and told us that Mayor Humdinger banned Halloween in Foggy Bottom! Ryder: That’s terrible! We got to figure out why. Chris: And make it legal again. Ryder: I’ll call the pups! No job is too big! No pup is too small! (takes out his pup pad and calls out) PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! All the pups (except Smoky and Chris) Ryder needs us! Pretty soon, all the pups enter through the elevator and line up in the correct order. Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Okay pups, we got an emergency in Foggy Bottom! Bandit has informed Smoky and Chris that Mayor Humdinger has banned Halloween in Foggy Bottom. The pups gasp in shock at what they just heard. Skye: That’s terrible! Tundra: We’ve got to help! Rocky. We must! Ryder: Okay, for this mission I’ll need (scrolls through the badges on his pup-pad’s screen) Chase! You and Smoky can convince the Mayor to change his mind before it’s too late to decorate and get candy for trick-or-treating! Chase: These paw uphold the laws. Smoky: This Cop-pup is not runner up! Ryder: Next, I’ll need…….Chris. You are good with helping pups! Maybe you can help the Stray Pup Sanctuary get ready for Halloween! (all i could think of for him) Chris: I’m ready to knock one out of the park! Ryder: All right! PAW Patrol is on a roll! The pups howl as Ryder slides down the pole. Then, Chase, Smoky, and Chris each go down the slide and head their way to Foggy Bottom. Chris: I have never been to Foggy Bottom Smoky: It’s okay there. I used to wander the streets there before I joined The PAW Patrol. The Stray Pup Sanctuary is pretty nice. They got plenty of food and water. Chris: I am excited to see what it looks like! Smoky: You will like it! The pups arrive at the sanctuary. Bandit: Finally! If we hurry Smoky, we might just save Halloween! A lot of these pups have never celebrated Halloween before! Ryder: Don’t worry Bandit! We will make sure every pup can trick-or-treat this year! Chris, why don’t you help the pups with decorating and making costumes? Chris: but it’s illegal….. Ryder: Not for long! We might need to border up all of the entrances after we leave. Rocky should be able to help! (contacts Rocky through his pup-pad) Rocky? Rocky: Yes Ryder i am here what do you need? Ryder: Chris is helping decorate for Halloween at the sanctuary and I was wondering if you could help block all the entrances so no one can come in and arrest the pups. Rocky. Okay! Green means go! Rocky goes down the slide to his truck and rides off to Foggy Bottom. Ryder: You made it! Rocky: I am here where are the doors you need me to bored up? Ryder: It’s more of an enclosed alleyway so we need to block the hole in the fence used as an entrance and the other hole by the wall that goes to the other side of the block. Rocky: Okay! (goes and starts the job) Ryder: Rocky, wait until we get out! Rocky: Sorry! Ryder, Smoky, Bandit, and Chase get on their vehicles and speed off towards City Hall. Chapter Three: Locked Up (they arrive at city hall) Smoky: C’mon guys! We got to go save Halloween! Chase: Yeah! Let’s go! Ryder and the pups rush into City Hall just as Mayor Humdinger was finishing up paperwork officially banning Halloween. Mayor Humdinger: What do you want? Smoky: We are here to get you to end the ban on Halloween! Mayor Humdinger: You’re too late! Bandit: What do you mean? Mayor Humdinger: I already signed it! (he said in a mean voice playing with his mustache) Chase: Why are you doing this? Mayor Humdinger: I’m protecting the citizens of Foggy Bottom from bullies and that’s all you need to hear. Guards! Throw them in a holding cell! Chase: No! Security guard: you’re under arrest for interfering with city business you have a right to... Smoky: We know! Security guard: I can tell….. He leads Ryder and the pups to the holding cell and locks them in it. Chase:we must get out! Ryder: Let us out!!! (no one was there…….) Ryder:let us out!!!! Smoky: What are we going to do Ryder? Ryder: The only thing we can do is call Rocky. Smoky: Yeah! His pup-pack has a key gadget! (Ryder opens his pup-pad) Ryder: Rocky! we need you we are locked up in the foggy bottom jail for try to save Halloween Rocky: We got our own problems here (sounds of angry police officers are heard in the background) The police are trying to break in! Ryder: (sights) Well… we have to do some thing... ware are Chris and Dustin? Rocky: trying to keep the police out..! Ryder: we need at lest one of them Dustin: (who has his back to the door to keep the police out) the two of us can barely hold them Ryder: (calls the rest of the PAW Patrol) Skye, Zuma, Marshall, Tundra! We need you to go down to the Stray Pup Sanctuary to help Chris and Dustin keep the police out while Rocky gets us out of jail. Skye, you will need to fly in each pup one by one! Skye: Lets take to the sky!! Marshall: Ready for a ruff ruff rescue!! Zuma: Let’s dive in! Tundra: I'm ready to roll like a snowball! Chapter Four: Rocky to the Rescue! They go down the slide and one-by-one Skye flies each pup into the sanctuary. Once they were dropped off, Skye picks up Rocky and flies him to City Hall where the Ryder and the pups are being held in the basement. Rocky: Thanks Skye!.......I just got to rescue them! Skye: Yeah…..i really don’t know how you’re going to do that….. Rocky: I can do it! (she flys away) Rocky: Now to find a way in (sees guards patrolling the grounds) He manages to avoid several guards when he entered the City Hall, but nearly gets spotted when a guard turned a corner unexpectedly. He pickpockets a map off a guard and locates the holding cell in the basement. Rocky: I am on my way Ryder! He sneaks down the stairs and almost wakes up the sleeping guard by the cell when he knocks over a chair. Rocky: Wow that was close…. Smoky: (whispers) Bro, over here! Rocky: Smoky! Smoky: Shhh!!! Don’t wake him up! Rocky: Oh...sorry Ryder: Rocky, use your key tool arm to open the cell door! Rocky: You got it! Green means go! The key tool arm comes out of Rocky’s pup-pack and he uses it to unlock the cell. Chase: Thanks Rocky! Bandit: Thanks Rocky! Smoky: Thanks bro! Rocky: You’re welcome but we need to get out of here Ryder: We need to get to Mayor Humdinger! Rocky: But he will just lock you up again…. Ryder: How else can we stop him then? Chase. You are right….. Rocky: I have a map here. We have to find out how to get to the Mayor’s office! Smoky: How about this route? (points to a spot on the map) Rocky: Hmmm....that looks like a good route! Ryder: Okay, let’s go! The guard, hearing all the noise, wakes up and pulls the alarm. (Alarm ringing throughout City Hall) Chase: Well looks like they know we are here…. Smoky: RUN!!! Chapter Five: Ban Overturned! The pups quickly run up the stairs narrowly avoiding the guards at the top. Rocky: We can’t run forever! Bandit: Let’s just run the route that Smoky picked out! Chase: How far is it Rocky? Rocky: Not too far. Around this corner! Smoky: There are two guards up ahead that are coming this way! What should we do? Rocky: (sees a closet just a few feet away) Let’s hide in this conveniently located closet! All the pups and Ryder gather in the closet as the two guards run by them. Bandit: That was a close one! Chase: It was! Now lets get to the office! Ryder: Yeah! Let’s hurry! They all run to the office of Mayor Humdinger as he is filing some paperwork. Bandit and Rocky stand guard. Ryder: Mayor, you need to end this! People have the right to celebrate whatever holiday they want! Mayor Humdinger: Never!.. i will never let the people of Foggy Bottom celebrate Halloween! Why do you care what they celebrate anyways? This is not Adventure Bay! Smoky: My friend Bandit runs a Stray Pup Sanctuary in one of your alleys and he was looking forward to celebrating Halloween with the pups, but ever since you enacted that new law, all of the pups have been depressed. Also, your police force is trying to arrest them now as we speak but, it’s just wrong to arrest someone for celebrating a holiday! Mayor Humdinger: I...I don’t care…. (as his face starts to show sympathy) Chase: The kids of Foggy Bottom should be able to trick-or-treat! It’s a fun moment in a child’s life! Why do you hate Halloween anyways? Mayor Humdinger: it’s a story you don’t need to know…. Smoky: Well, just because you hate Halloween doesn’t mean everyone else has to suffer! Mayor Humdinger: i don’t care… (looking more sympathetic) Ryder: You don’t have to celebrate Halloween if you don’t want to but let your citizens celebrate it! Mayor Humdinger: It’s just….that i was bullied when i was a kid….and i want to stop it.. Bandit: (from the doorway) No one will get bullied if you used your police force to patrol different areas of the city instead of arresting people and pups for celebrating Halloween! Mayor: Humdinger: (thinks) You’re…….you’re right! That would help to prevent bullying! Smoky: Is he saying what I think he’s saying? (gets excited) Chase: I think so! (his tail wags in excitement) Mayor Humdinger: I’ve decided to lift the ban on Halloween! All of them: Yay!! Mayor Humdinger: (calls in the guards) Head Guard: Sir would you like me too take these criminals away? Mayor Humdinger: No! I’ve decided to lift the ban! Notify the police of this policy change immediately! Head Guard: Yes sir! The guard notified all the cops about the ban being lifted and everyone in Foggy Bottom decorated their houses for Halloween. Back at the sanctuary: Chris: they stopped? Zuma: Wyder and the pups must have gotten the ban lifted! Dustin: I…I don’t believe it...they did it! Tundra: Yeah! I guess so! Ryder and the pups return to the sanctuary where the pups were busy decorating. Chris: Ryder! Ryder: Great job pups! You protected these little strays and were still able to decorate the sanctuary! Chris. Yes,but it was very hard! Bandit: Thanks guys for saving Halloween! Without you, these pups wouldn’t be able to celebrate this awesome holiday! The pups: You’re welcome! Ryder: Bandit, whenever you need us, just yelp for help! Bandit and the strays wave as the PAW Patrol rides back to Adventure Bay to go trick-or-treating. Mayor Humdinger kept his word about using his police to make sure no child was bullied and never again was Halloween banned in Foggy Bottom! The End!Category:FanonCategory:Fanon StoriesCategory:Fanon EpisodesCategory:HalloweenCategory:SpecialsCategory:StoriesCategory:Fanon storiesCategory:StoryCategory:EpisodesCategory:Episode Category:Collaboration Category:RockytheEco-pup/Tbrays30 Collab